


Lazy Days

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Landslides [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I gave westallen a break, I have no regrets, Kissing, Romance, this was mainly written so Iris could wear a bralette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: With Nora at a sleepover and the twins asleep, Barry and Iris enjoy some nice time to themselves
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Landslides [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> The movie mentioned is called Lovin which was made a few years ago I believe. It's about the interracial couple, Richard and Mildred Lovin trying to get married in 1960s (when it was still illegal to do so) (fun fact their marriage earned American's interracial marriage rights across all 50 states)

Barry relaxed in his bed reading a book about chemistry. He used to read science fiction books, but Iris got him to stop after he would get mad about the fake science. Nora was at the Diggle’s for a sleepover and the twins were asleep in their room. Iris and Barry decided to take advantage of the quietness in the house to spend time doing nothing, together. 

“Hey honey,” Iris sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. It was thick and curly, framing her face prettily. Gray sweatpants hung low around her hips with a red bralette for her top. Barry’s red-black-white plaid button-up was thrown on too. She looked gorgeous, sexy. 

The lucky husband looked up from his book to see his gorgeous wife smiling down on him. Barry was struck dumb for a few minutes, unable to do anything other than dopily gaze at her. Slowly he put his book down. 

Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her towards him. Iris straddled his lap, wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled her head into his chest. His speedster warmth made her almost purr happily and tighten against him. Barry’s unzipped giant black jacket was wrapped and zipped up around both Barry and Iris. She peaked her head up at him and giggled at her husband. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered to her. She ducked her head down in slight embarrassment.

“Never hurts to hear that. I love you Barry West-Allen.”

Barry hummed in agreement, slowly carding his fingers through her hair. “I love you more. The quietness of the house is odd now.”

“I could wake the twins up if that’s what you want,” Iris told him sarcastically.

Barry chuckled at her joke. “Never. Tonight’s for us. How was your day?”

“Better. Booked an interview with Candice Patton, seems like a nice lady over the phone.”

“She’s the actress with the new movie coming out right?”

Iris nodded. “Yeah her and uh... Grant Gustin? I think they’re doing some period drama about a famous interracial couple.”

Barry’s interest was piqued. “You always liked period dramas, this something you’d wanna see? The kids aren’t a problem anyways, we can find a babysitter.” 

“Sure, it’s a date,” Iris exclaimed giddily.

“Wow, I got a date with Iris West!” Barry teased. Iris shook her head at her husband’s antics. She lifted her head so she could look him right in the eyes.

“You get a date.” Kiss on the shell of his ear. He gasps. “You got an engagement.” Kiss on the tip of his nose. “You got a wedding.” Kiss on his eyelids. “You got three kids.” between his eyebrows. “And now you get another date.” Kiss on the lips. It was meant to be a short peck but before she could pull away, Barry gently pulled her face back and kissed her deeply. 

Iris sighed happily into the kiss, making Barry smile. “You got all of me, you lucky lucky man.”

Barry couldn’t agree more.


End file.
